Isabel Evans
Isabel Evans was the wife of Matthew Evans and mother of Claire Evans. She was also a powerful Bonum Witch and the fifth most powerful in her coven. Isabel helped in the killing of her daughter and helped to get her powers for her husband. Although not and evil witch, she acted evil with her killings. At the end of the first book, she said that she was scared to stand up to Matthew so he followed his orders and let him influence her. She was killed by Matthew when she tried to kill him with a dagger. Matthew telekinetically got the dagger and stuck it in her stomach, killing her. He took her powers afterwards. __TOC__ History Not much is known about her history, but when Claire was born, Isabel reluctantly allowed Matthew to make her supress her powers until they were there no more. ''The Coven Isabel helped Matthew acquire powers from many sources including some of her friends. He even found a way to only take a little of her powers even when she was not dead. At the end, when Matthew transported to their bedroom and ordered her to kill a witch and take her powers, she denied. She yelled that she was tired of following his orders and was mad that he made her kill her one and only child. She said that it was time she did was way overdue (kill him). She tried to get the dagger on the dresser, but Matthew telekinetically got the dagger and stuck it in her stomach, killing her. Then, he took her powers. She died on September, 23, 2010. The Descendants She was not in the second book, but the current and previous coven found out that she kept a journal of what was going on in her journal. Most of the info, they already knew, but on the last page, which is what she wrote the day she died, it said that Matthew had a USB drive filled with witches he plans on killing to take their powers. She hope someone would find her journal so wrote to them, find it and to forgive her. Although her powers were taken by Matthew, these were her powers before taken away: Basic Powers 'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. '''Potion Making' - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Bonum Powers Telepathy - Ability to hear the thoughts of others as well plant thoughts and ideas into someone's minds. Limited to Bonum Coven and is now faint. Augmentation - Ability to strengthen's ones power. When the coven is together, they are each more powerful and strengthen one another. Power is fainter. High Resistance - Ability to survive attacks and be more durable. When the coven is together, they can survive more attacks easily than as in individuals. Power is fainter. Active Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate fire. Electrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate electricity. Telekinesis - Ability to move objects and people. Aerokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate air and wind. Hydrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate water. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Isabel is more durable and resistant. Trivia *Isabel only used her power once in the book to to throw Matthew back against the wall in anger. *Isabel used her power less than anyone in the books. *Matthew must have made her fear him very much seeing as how she is stronger than him and could've easily killed him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Witch Category:Supernatural